Stalled
by andhopeto
Summary: Inappropriate use of a bathroom stall, and a pressing need to be quiet.


**Notes:** This was actually the first GLEE fic I ever wrote. This was originally posted on LJ in _November_.  
**  
Warnings/Contains:** Explicit sex, sex in a public place, gags, dirty talk, misuse of a handicap-accessible bathroom stall.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of these characters. I simply dabble in this toybox.

.

.

"Are you insane?" Blaine whispered as Kurt pushed him into the back of the handicap bathroom stall.

"You're the one who said you wanted to have sex," Kurt whispered back, obviously amused by Blaine's bewildered expression.

"Not where anyone could _hear_ us!" he hissed.

"We've just got to be quiet." Kurt quickly unbuckled Blaine's belt, opening his pants enough to pull down his underwear.

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this," Blaine huffed into Kurt's ear, kissing down his neck as he responded in kind.

Soon, Kurt's underwear and pants were hanging over the handrail, and Blaine was sitting on the closed toilet seat, pants pushed down around his knees. Kurt straddled his boyfriend's lap, grinding against him eagerly. Blaine was biting into Kurt's neckline, trying to stifle his moans, which were reverberating in the large, empty bathroom.

"Normally, I love how loud you are," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, giving it a gentle nip, "but I would love to not be expelled."

Blaine's moan shifted into a soft laugh momentarily, only to shift right back when he noticed Kurt opening up a condom wrapper.

"You're trying to kill me," he said accusingly.

"Mm," Kurt hummed in agreement. "Death by sex. There are worse way to go, I suppose."

"Yeah," said Blaine, "except you left off the part about it being sex in a _bathroom stall_."

"At an all-boys boarding school," Kurt said, nodding. He rolled a condom down over Blaine's erection, smiling wide when Blaine's head lolled backwards in pleasure at the feel of Kurt touching him.

"Of course it's an all-boys school," Blaine said, trying to keep his wits about him. "It wouldn't make sense to do it in an all-girls school."

"No," Kurt agreed, ripping open a travel-sized package of lube that Blaine was _not_ even going to ask about, and pouring out the contents all over Blaine's cock. "But it would make for an interesting story to tell."

"Right, because bathroom-stall sex is- oh _fuck_!" Blaine said loudly. Too loudly. Kurt was slowly lowering himself down onto Blaine, a look of concentration on his face as Blaine entered his body.

It shouldn't have been so hot; it wasn't like anything out of a porn, and Kurt didn't seem crazy with pleasure at being filled, nor did he look pained. He just looked like he was piecing together a particularly tricky jigsaw puzzle, and didn't want any distractions.

Blaine was gasping, hands wrapped around Kurt's waist, fighting not to tug Kurt down right the _fuck_ now, or thrust up into his ass immediately. It was a struggle to let Kurt choose the pace.

"You're going to get us caught," Kurt complained in a whisper as soon as he was fully seated, allowing his body to acclimate to the stretch that he still wasn't completely used to feeling.

Kurt felt full, opened up and filled up. It didn't _hurt_, but it was like he was stretched out on the inside, body clinging tight to Blaine inside of him. It felt _wonderful_, but not because it made him crazy with pleasure. In fact, physically, he just felt okay. Stretched out, but not bad. But knowing that it was Blaine inside of him, opening him up and giving each other pleasure in this way? That was what was so amazing about this.

Besides, it was about to get a whole hell of a lot better.

"This was _your_ idea in the first place," Blaine reminded him, voice tight, like he was about to lose all control.

Knowing Blaine, knowing that the noise was only going to get worse once they started moving, Kurt was blessed with a wonderful idea.

"Open your mouth," he said.

Blaine's eyebrows lifted in surprise, as if to say, 'You're kind of insane, but I like you, so, okay,' and he opened his mouth obediently. Kurt tugged his underpants from the handrail and balled them up, shoving them into Blaine's mouth.

An excited shiver ran through Blaine's entire body, and he moaned again.

Thankfully, muffled this time.

"Maybe we should get you a real gag," Kurt whispered into his ear, slowly pushing himself up and dropping back into Blaine's lap. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as Blaine's cock slid out and was pushed back into his body. Blaine didn't seem to object to any of this, and gripped Kurt's hips even tighter.

Kurt hoped he'd bruise a little. The last, and only, time Blaine had gripped him so tight he left fingermarks, he spent a considerable amount of time lavishing attention on the marks he'd accidentally left on Kurt's body. Kurt ended up coming impossibly hard from Blaine's mouth on the bruises and two of his fingers up Kurt's ass.

Kurt rode Blaine roughly, breathing in nearly-silent gasps every time he pounded down into Blaine's lap, feeling the harsh shove inside of him, pushing him open and causing the most amazing feeling of friction within.

"Maybe you'd like a ball-gag," he continued, murmuring into Blaine's ear. "Your mouth stretched wide around it, forced to keep your mouth open and unable to make much noise."

Blaine whimpered, thrusting his lips up and tugging Kurt down onto him even more roughly.

At this point, neither of them could even say that the impromptu gag, hot and filthy as it was, was there to keep them from being heard. They were both too excited to take things slow, and there was no way the sound of what they were doing could be mistaken for anything else, were anyone to come in. Skin was slapping against skin, and the wet noises of sex were ever present.

Blaine didn't consider taking Kurt's underwear out of his mouth for even a moment.

"Fuck," Kurt whimpered into Blaine's neck, arms wrapped around him and fingers digging into Blaine's hair for lack of anything else decent to hold onto. Kurt didn't mind making Blaine's hair as disheveled as possible, hell, he liked to see his handiwork, but he'd be damned before he wrecked the clothes on his boyfriend's back. That would be a sacrilege.

They weren't the most fashionable of clothes, but they weren't anything offensive, either.

Blaine _worked_ the Dalton Academy uniform, if Kurt was being honest with himself.

"Maybe, maybe," Kurt panted, "maybe we could get one of those gags that, _fuck_, have one of those small dildos inside, yeah, you like the idea of that?"

Blaine was moaning so loudly at that point that the makeshift gag was basically useless for muffling noise, now.

"You'd be sucking dick the entire time. Have me on my back, fucking me, and you're sucking dick and unable to talk, unable to make a noise," Kurt went on, starting to lose it. At this point, he no longer had the power to lift himself up fully anymore. He was rocking back frantically onto Blaine's cock, Blaine lifting him a little with every rock forward so that he was still falling back onto him. He had one hand down between the two of them, jerking himself off frantically.

This was easily the most athletic sex they'd had to date, and it was _amazing_.

Kurt came into his hand with an embarrassingly loud yell, his entire body stiffening, clenching around Blaine's cock inside of him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as he shuddered through his orgasm, still thrusting up into his boyfriend's body. It didn't take long for him to follow Kurt, coming inside of the condom, cock buried deep inside of him.

Slowly, the two broke apart, Blaine wearily pulling Kurt's underwear from his mouth, damp from his saliva.

"That was amazing," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine, open-mouthed, uncaring what had just been in there.

"You're amazing," Blaine replied with a soft smirk when their mouths drew back from one another. He took Kurt by the wrist and sucked Kurt's come-covered fingers into his mouth, sucking clean the soft digits and licking away the mess on the fleshy palm.

"You're trying to kill me," Kurt accused half-heartedly.

"Mm," Blaine hummed happily, but tiredly.

"We better get cleaned up and out of here before someone decides they have to use the bathroom at two in the morning." Kurt sounded disappointed to have to voice this idea, but Blaine's ass was going numb from the hard seat, and it was fucking cold, besides.

"Come on," Blaine said, finished with Kurt's hand, "come back to mine. Wes won't rat us out if he sees you with me."

"I think I want a shower, first."

There was a short pause while the two of them started to pull their pants back on, and then Blaine said:

"I'm pretty sure we could both fit in a stall."


End file.
